


Baby, Not in Public

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fill, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Teasing, Top!Harry, Watersports, cocky!Harry, powerbottom!Louis, sassy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Do you take prompts?<br/>If yes, could you write the following:<br/>Louis wears a vibrating butt plug on stage and Harry has the remote for it. He makes Louis come on stage and because Louis wants a revange he doesn't allow Harry to go to the toilet when they are in the restaurant after.<br/>So basically it's first about the butt plug and coming in public and maybe the others noticing because they slap Louis bum and then watersports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Not in Public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatezianourryshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatezianourryshipper/gifts).



> Another prompt fill! If you want me to do one for you, please submit a prompt on my Larry Prompt Fills work or tumblr, http://thelarrydiaries123.tumblr.com/

It's happening again. The light buzzing ringed in his ears, even with the thousands of fans screaming in the stadium. Louis whined and pulled a face of discomfort contorted with pleasure. He turned to Harry, the reason for his predicament, and scowled. If it wasn't for Harry, he wouldn't have a vibrating butt plug laying against his prostate.

He insisted. He begged. And when that didn't work, he forced when all else failed. So you could say, Louis wasn't too keen of the idea of singing on stage with a vibrating butt plug in.

And the little shit was controlling the remote. He hasn't done anything drastic yet, like turning it on during his solos or when he answered questions. Not yet anyway.

Even the others knew about it, purposely smacking his bum or 'bumping' into him every chance they got. No, Harry had it all planned out from the beginning. He had the boys do this so Louis could embarrass himself in front of thousands of fans, half of which shipped them with each other.

Unfortunately for Louis, Harry read his mind and did the exact opposite of what he prayed would be ignored. During Louis' solo on Midnight Memories, he turned the plug on the moderate setting. Louis' voice noticeably wavered through the entirety of it. He omitted a moan at the end, hoping the lyrics would cover it up.

Of course, they all noticed. A sly grin crept upon their features as they sang the chorus. Louis pouted, mouthing the lyrics instead of singing them with the others.

By Harry's solo, on point of the scream, he flicked the plug on it's highest setting whilst Niall pushed the plug deeper into him, causing Louis to scream along with Harry. Louis threw his head back, cumming into his briefs. He stared down at his jeans, thanking Liam for picking out dark clothes.

Harry smirked again at Louis, who grimaced in humiliation. /Harry thinks he's so cocky./ Louis thought bitterly. /He's in for it now./

~ ~ ~

Louis played it off like nothing happened. He changed out of his soiled briefs and jeans into some new ones. He was finally allowed to remove the butt plug.

"Hey, Lou. You know my scream is meant to be a solo, right?" Louis scowled at Harry, ready to swat that water bottle our of his hands.

"You fucking prick, I can't believe you did that! And told the boys about it!" He whisper-shouted. Harry chuckled darkly.

"Don't be so grumpy about it, baby. It's only good old natured fun."

"No, that was cruel and unfair. I didn't agree to it at all but you forced me. I'm never forgiving you for that." Harry sighed and threw his empty water bottle in the bin.

"Don't be so mean, boo. I was only poking fun." Harry frowned and crossed his arms, looking slightly frightening to be honest. His expression darkened into what Louis assumed was annoyance. /I should be the annoyed one./

"No, you could've exposed us. Management is already on our asses about staying secretive and you sure as hell blew our cover."

"Louis, that's kind of the whole idea of it."

"I am not speaking to you for the rest of our lives." Harry rolled his eyes at Louis' dramatization.

"I guess that means you don't want to have dinner with me and the lads? We're going to Nando's." Louis turned to face Harry. /I thought he just finished his water bottle./

"No more of your cruel games?" Harry threw the now empty bottle in the bin, along with the others. /Wow, he drinks a lot of water. The bin's full of them/ Louis noticed.

"No more. I swear I won't pull anything else." Louis smirked, nodding his head in agreement. He could eat.

~ ~ ~

Louis didn't realize it'd be dinner and revenge. Harry was currently bouncing his knee up and down, drumming his fingers on the table, and holding it in. And Louis knew. /Why did I drink five bottles of water?/ he thought bitterly. To make matters worse, Louis was purposely keeping him at the table.

"Harry, are you sure you aren't thirsty? You look kind of pale." Louis smirked devilishly. Harry shook his head through gritted teeth, muttering a no.

"I-" Harry began, but was cut off by Louis.

"Am really proud of you all. We put on a great show tonight." The others grinned.

"Thanks, Lou. And um, sorry for pushing the plug in. Harry paid us, you know?" Niall asked.

"You still did good despite the wavering." Zayn pitched in.

"We know you and Niall usually sing on Harry's solos, but usually to get on with it. But you and Harry were pretty spot on with the scream. And you should be thanking me, Harry insisted you go for light ones." Liam snickered.

"The little bugger fucking embarrassed me."

"And Harry?" Louis answered before Harry could.

"He's alright. It's that mental telepathy thing that couples develop," He brought his voice down for the statement. "You sure you don't want any water, Haz?" He poured the remainder of his water bottle into his empty glass, smirking when Harry's body shook and he bit his lip, urinating in his pants. Louis giggled and turned around, jumping into the conversation the others had going on. /You shouldn't have done that, Louis./

~ ~ ~

"You fucking bastard! How could you do that to me?!"

"Oh, like how you completely humiliated me by stuffing my bum with a vibrating butt plug and having the boys push it against me? Real easy, actually."

"Don't you dare compare that to this."

"Hmm... cumming in front of thousands of fans or pissing in front of a couple dozen people," he balanced his hands around, as if weighing down the options. His hand fell dramatically lower to prove his point."Thanks for putting the boys in on it." Louis spat. Harry's face hardened, clenching his fists in anger.

"At least you could barely see your evidence. Let alone smell it."

"It's not noticeable yet. Just go take a shower and throw your clothes in the wash."

"This isn't over, Louis."

"Oh, but I think it is." Louis smiled wickedly as Harry stomped passed him to the showers.

~ ~ ~

Harry plopped himself onto the queen-sized and sighed. His clothes and the rest of their laundry was put in the wash and Louis was showering to rid himself of the stickiness of the cum.

The water quieted down, signalling Louis' shower was coming to an end. Harry pushed his damp hair out of his face and turned to the door as Louis stepped out, dripping wet on the carpeted floor.

"Let's agree to never publicly shame each other, yeah? I was starting to chafe and I have a small rash here. Nothing a little lotion couldn't fix."

"Agreed, but that doesn't mean you aren't off the hook."

"I didn't embarrass you as horribly as you humiliated me. Get over it."

"I hold grudges almost as well as you do."

"I know. 'S why we're partners in crime." Louis murmured as he towel-dried his hair.

"I gotta admit. It was fun watching you squirm in front of thousands of Larry shippers whilst exchanging glances with me."

"Shut up." Louis smiled.

"And how you moaned in your solos. God, you lasted a while."

"You denied me an orgasm. Of course I lasted a while."

"And how all the boys pushed the plug in deeper. And how you screamed on my solo. I but that plug opened you up."

"It did. Not nearly as big as you, but I'm opened enough."

"Open enough to go at it?" Harry raised his eyebrow, smirking at Louis.

"You horny-"

"Come to bed, boo."

"No. That is your punishment."

"Come to bed." Harry said more sternly. Louis huffed as he put on some clean boxer briefs. He smiled to himself, climbing into the unused bed they have for tracking reasons.

"Goodnight, Harry." Louis turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled into the duvet. Harry wasn't having any of that.

He climbed out of his bed and into Louis', ignoring the little balled up fists attacking his chest.

"Come on, boo. I'm lonely."

"You're on sex arrest until I feel like it."

"Don't deprive yourself, boo. We both know you were excited with that plug in your-"

"Get off, or I will push you off. Then the people below us will complain at the front desk that the tenants above them fell or something."

"What about when we were answering questions for the fan base? I net you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Shut up, and get off." Harry ignored his demands once again, putting Louis' fist to a halt and pushing them above his head.

"Give it a break, Lou. You and I both know you're-"

"Get off of this bed right now. You aren't getting off that easy."

"Gee, Lou. I'm pretty sure I am." Harry grinned smugly.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"One who let's their boyfriend put a a vibrating but plug in him whilst he had total control of the remote."

"I am breaking up with you." Harry laughed, because even he knew deep down that Louis loved him too much to let that happen.

"I love you, too. Now come back to bed with me."

"No." Louis huffed. He turned to face the wall and ignore Harry's pleas until finally, he was yanked into the air and handled onto the other bed in Harry's strong arms.

"I don't like to be told no, Louis." Harry frowned, pulling Louis briefs down his legs.

"This is rape!"

"Pretty soon you'll be begging me to get my cock in your arse so why should it matter?"

"I'm not going to beg you for anything. Get off of me and give me back my garment!" Harry slicked his cock up with the lube from the end table.

"No can do, love." Harry positioned himself into Louis' hole and pushed in without warning. Louis' breath hitched, causing Harry to smirk.

"I'm still sensitive." It wasn't a complete lie. He could still feel the vibrations. If not that, then it was probably the pulsing of Harry's prick.

"What was that you said about being on sex arrest?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"What was that you said about not begging me for-"

"I'm not begging. I'm commanding." Louis stated as a matter of factly. Harry smirked devilishly at him, purposely keeping his hips still just to drive Louis insane.

Louis grew impatient, huffing after about a minute of inactivity. He flipped them over so he was straddling Harry and scowled.

"You think you're so clever, don't you. I told you. You are NOT getting off that easy." Harry raised his eyebrow, smirking up at Louis.

"Oh, but I think I am." He threw Louis a cheeky wink through the dark and ground up into his hips. He didn't omit a noticeable sound, just a heavy breath.

"Over my dead body." Louis grinned wickedly before bouncing on his boyfriend's cock at an incredible pace. Harry's hands flew to Louis' waist and he met Louis' movements, groaning at the amazing drag of Louis' insides.

"Certainly denying me of an orgasm now." Harry chuckled smugly, fucking into harder into him.

"No, I think you were right. Oh, right there, Haz." Louis moaned softly, clawing at Harry's chest. Harry hit the spot again, earning a whine from the smaller boy.

"Such a whore for me, Louis. Always such a whore."

"Close, Hazza."

"I know, baby. Me too." Louis' thighs quivered and he came over his chest with a whine. Harry thrusted up, but Louis had other plans.

He pulled off before Harry had a chance to cum. He gripped the base of Harry's cock and grinned wickedly.

"Fuck shit fuck, Lou. What are you doing?"

"I'm not denying myself. I'm denying you."

"Louis, please. I'm sorry. I'll never make you wear a vibrating butt plug again!"

"And no sex for a week." Harry groaned, nodding his head quickly.

"Ok, fine, just please let go." Louis smiled to himself and did as Harry begged. Harry moaned loudly and spurted cum onto his stomach, panting heavily.

"Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well."

"Touché, Louis. Touché."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, ultimatezianourryshipper, for the prompt!


End file.
